Prisoner
by Ariaz
Summary: Carol crash lands on Cerina in a Venom prison ship, now she is hunted by the Cerinian guards. How can she survive? Can she trust the Human thief? Read and review. Complete
1. Hard landing

Disclaimer: I do not own Star fox, I do own the characters that I have created, I do own the thieves hide out in this story, enjoy.

Chapter 1

Hard landing

The Venom prison ship zoomed through space, carrying inside its dark metal wallstraitors, Cornerian soldiers…and Venom murderers. Carol was one of those murderers, wielding a grand spear with a spear head the length of a chair and the width of 1 and a ½ feet, it was a perfect weapon to kill Venom soldiers, but she had been caught trying to assassinate Andrew Oikonny, and was now apart of the prisoners on the god forsaken ship. Her cell mate, Bone, was also a high class murderer, his way of assassination: Lure and explode. He drew in either officers or soldiers to check what was happening, then he detonate hidden explosives inside. Carol and Bone were even in killing.

"We'll be landing in a while sir, should we check on those two?"

"No…they won't be going anywhere, keep our course onto Corneria."

"Same thing like before, fire them out the airlock and let them plummet through the atmosphere, I see."

Carol looked over at the captain and the pilot, she desperately reached for her spear, close to placing her paw on its hilt, but the ship shook a little and the spear dropped to the floor, Carol sighed with failure but wonderedshook the ship?

"Sir! Were being pulled into Cerina!"

"Everyone! Evacuate the perimeter, leave all prisoners, I repeat, leave all prisoners!"

The crew rushed out of the ship and into escape pods, leaving everyone on the chip, Carol, almost popping her arm out of place, tried to reach for her spear one last time, Bone watched her, thinking of what he could make for an explosive, nothing around him could help, finally, Carol had hold of her spear. She jammed it into the lock and smashed the cell door open, she was free, she turned to Bone's chains and smashed open the lock, freeing him, then his pupils became small as he looked out the window: on the outside of the ship, the wings were falling apart, the metal was getting torn off by the speed, they were plummeting towards the planet.

"Oh hell! We have to get out here!"

"We can't! All the pods have been taken!"

Bone kicked the cell, they had a small chance of living from the crash, there had to be a way to survive the crash. Bone started to think, trying to get an idea, looking at his surroundings…he got nothing. Now the ship was on fire, and Cerina was more visible.

"Oh god! We're going to die!"

Carol looked around, throwing papers onto the ground, searching for anything that might help her and Bone. She found a small box containing clear orbs, the orbs were able to surround the user in a bubble to protect them, only two were left.

"There are only two bubble armors left Bone!"

"I say screw the other prisoners, lets save ourselves!"

Carol nodded, activating the small orb to protect her, she gave the other to Bone as he activated it and formed around him, the ship had finally hit the shores of Cerina, inside the ship, Carol and Bone were bouncing all over the place, smacking into each other and the walls. Bone laughed like a mad man with the fun he was having.

"Woo Hoo, this is righteous!"

"Bone you…hey your right, this is fun!"

The two bubbles kept bouncing until they finally popped against the control panel, causing it to malfunction, destroying any chance of them getting off Cerina. They looked at each other, then slowly back down at the control panal.

"Well that can't be good."

Carol struck the hatch open and stepped out of the ship, the beach of Cerina was beautiful, but was also unknown to other Cerinians, Bone then jumped out of the ship and looked around, holding in his paws a rifle, looking if anyone would come and attack them.

"Carol…I don't like this place."

"Neither do I, it's…too quiet."

"Alright, Carol, I guess we head our separate ways."

"I guess so, see you on Venom…if we get off this planet."

Bone headed off into the forest, leaving Carol to find her own path, how would she get off Cerina? She heard a shaking in the tree's above her, wondering who might be there, then the shaking stopped, Carol looked forward, noticing in the far distance that Cerinian guards were coming, checking the destruction of the Venom prison ship, one noticed Carol and unleashed a bolt of fire near her, she jumped out the way of the blast, now a barrage was being fired at her, she hid from the blasts, hoping that she would be able to handle them, but with magic at their side, she was hopeless, she was going to be killed.

A pair of hands placed themselves on Carol's shoulders and pulled her into the trees, hiding her from the Cerinians, Carol struggled alittleand looked at her savior, stopping all struggles she was performing. He was a human, short black hair, violet eyes, a fang coming from his top right tooth, on his back was a long sword, at his side, a book of Cerinian spell work, along with other items that by the look of him, he couldn't afford any of those objects. He was a thief, a very odd thief.

"Did…did you steal those?"

"Steal is such a harsh word…I like to call it high risked trading."

Carol didn't know this human, but she felt like she could trust him, he did save her from a horrible flaming death. He started to climb up the tree and looked back down at Carol.

"Follow me, I can help you settle in."

Carol followed the human up the tree, moving her head to the side so she would get poked in the eye with his sword, it was hard climbing while holding a spear that weighed a lot while climbing with one arm. They reached the top, where a haven for thieves was built amongst the forest came into view with Carol's eyes, it may have been filled with stolen items and rare artifacts, but the environment was beautiful, amber colored leaves, a waterfall, gardens, Carol couldn't stop staring at it, a tear shined from the sun as it rolled down her face.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes…I never knew such a place existed."

Carol then felt the thief slowly wrap his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, Carol placed her paw on his face, she felt warm being with this human. He quickly moved away from her.

"Oh where are my manners…like I had any, my name is Ariaz, master…"collector of rare artifacts and other items", may I ask who might you be?"

"Carol, Carol Zephyr."

"Carol…what a lovely name."

Carol blushed at Ariaz's charm, he held her left paw and kissed it, he stood back up and walked down the path to the center of the thieves hide out, many thieves bowing to their leader.

"Welcome to the Silent hand hide out, we…collect objects and bring them here…for safe keeping."

"You don't need to hide it, I know these items were stolen."

"Now stolen is an even more harsh word, I prefer…obtained with great caution."

Ariaz walked with Carol to her room, she felt warm when she was with him, and he felt warm when he was with her, neither of them could hide their blushing faces.

_"Is this love? Do…do I love this creature?"_

_"He…he's not like other humans. He…he's gentle and kind for a thief. Do…do I love him?"_

They arrived at Carol's given room, she opened the door and was amazed of how clean it was, a bed, a carpet, and a window, it wasn't much that Ariaz could give her, but she felt home inside.

"Well, I'll see tomorrow morning, get some rest."

Carol nodded her head and noticed a glimpse of something she felt touched inside: a smile on his face.

"He does…he does love me."

Outside of the door, Ariaz looked down at the ground.

"She does…she does love me."

a/n: So what do you think? I am trying my hardest to write up this story, but right now I have serious writers block after writing those fifteen chapters for the Cerina child. Read and review, I know Silver meta dragon will.


	2. Planning behind Royalties back

Chapter 2

Planning behind royalties back

The town of Cerina may have been from stone walls an wooden gates, but the insides were the most grand part of the town, especially for a thief. Guards were planted everywhere, one guard was the best of the best inside the town, Blitz, a powerful cat warrior, he may have not been a magic user like the rest of the guards, but his bow skills were unmatched. He sat on the top, knowing he had nothing to guard or patrol, just looking over the walls of the city, a seventeen year old would get bored of the insides of the town pretty quick, but try being abandoned and raised by the queen herself, then it was hell for his life.

_"What is beyond those gates? Why can't I go through them?"_

Blitz looked down at the ground, he was very high up, but, like he always did, jumped down to ground floor from a fifty foot drop, walking off with his bow on his back, along with his hand made carrying case holding his arrows. He was bored with the town, there were barely any thieves to hunt down, there wasn't many demons anymore, not after creating animate Armor guards, the Queen of this land forgot one thing: To make it fun for others then those nobles. He hated it all, he had to get pass the gate, but the trees barely touch the middle part of the gates, the housing never even got close to the gates, he was trapped inside. One guard walked up to Blitz, holding in his hand a small parchment.

"Blitz, Queen Krystal has summoned you to the throne room, please make your way there before-"

"Before what? She sends someone else to come get me? I don't care anymore, I'm not a kid!"

"B-But she is your mother."

"Then how come neither of us look alike?"

"I-I can't say Blitz, but p-please, answer your mothers summon before we all get in trouble."

"Why would I care?"

"Just please answer her-"

"ALRIGHT! Jeez your worse then her."

Blitz stormed off, the Guards always tried to calm him down but they never helped, they were afraid of him, of how he would treat them when he became captain of the guards, he just couldn't stand them as being cowards. The gates slowly opened, but Blitz smashed the gates straight open, knocking them against the sides of the walls.

"Alright, what is it now?"

"Please Blitz, don't use that tone of voice."

_"Like I give a fuck."_

"You should, now can we get back to business."

Blitz still wondered how she always knew what he was thinking, the one thing he was scared of, letting his thoughts get to someone else's.

"Near the shore, a ship crashed, we believe it was a prison ship, one prisoner is still alive, the other…well, we made sure of that prisoners are unwelcome here."

Blitz looked to the left, out in the courtyard, a black lupine was hanged and a rock attached to his ankles, the rope hadcut into this throat.

_"Wow, harsh._ Alright, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Locate the other prisoner and bring him or her here."

Blitz nodded, and walked off, finally he was able to leave the gates of the town, things were looking up to him. A guard stepped closer to Krystal for a whisper.

"Mistress, why won't he learn of the Cerinian arts like the rest of us?"

"Because he is not Cerinian."

"What?"

"A couple years ago, he was left at the gates of this town, I and a couple guards were to escort a noble across to another town, but then I saw that child lying on the ground, crying, he was abandoned by his parents, I couldn't just leave him there, so I took him and raised him myself."

The guard was worried, what would other Cerinians think if Blitz was discovered for his true heritage, not the fake one.

Blitz came to the gate it was wide open to him, ready for him to take his leave, he stepped forward to the outside of the gates, the gates closed behind him, it was a beautiful world on the outside, but he had a job to do. He rushed forward into the forest and onto the shore where the ship had been, it was very much destroyed, then he got a scent, a scent of a vixen. He looked at the ground.

"She knocked open the hatch and stepped over here while the other left, she started to walk over to the forest clearing when Cerinian guards attacked her, she rolled over to the tree and…floated into the treetops? No…pulled into the treetops. Thieves."

Blitz unsheathed his hook swords and started to climb up the tree, knowing that the vixen would be hiding somewhere on top. What he found was the haven, his eyes shined with beauty, this place looked magnificent, forgetting his mothers orders, he wanted to stay. Ariaz jumped down and pushed him onto his back, holding his long sword to his face.

"Why have you come to my Haven?"

"Please, I don't want to harm anyone, this place is to beautiful for me to do that."

"Wait a second…I know you! You're blitz, that queens lap dog...I feel sorry for you."

"Why?"

"Because you have to listen to that bitches orders."

"You don't know the half of it."

The two started to laugh, Ariaz helped Blitz onto his feet, greeting him with his apologies, hoping that this guard would forgive him.

"My name is Ariaz, master-"

"I know, you tried to rob the treasure room."

"So you were that guard, I guess fate has brought us together, maybe you should side with us…"collectors", we could really use your bow around here."

Blitz didn't know what to do, Krystal wasn't always patient, and by hearing his thoughts she could track him down easily. He didn't care.

"I be delighted to help."

Blitz removed his armor and placed it in Ariaz's arms, he wore a black half shirt with a metal collar, black baggy pants and a ring around his wrist.

"Nice appearance."

"Thanks."

Blitz walked off amongst the thieves, leaving Ariaz to place the armor with the other disguises, Ariaz walked over to Carol's room, checking up on her, seeing that she was asleep, her face shined in the moonlight, making Ariaz warm inside, he slowly closed the door and left her to her slumber.

_"She's beautiful…I promise Carol, I won't let anyone take you away."_

Captains quarters

"Captain, Blitz has not returned yet, should we send a search party?"

"No."

"What? Why Sir?"

"Because I am tired of that Queen and her laws, men, her first mistake was leaving all the guards in my control, she is not meant to rule all of Cerina, and I'll make sure of that."

"Sir! What are you saying!"

"I am saying that it is time for a new ruler, and I'll make this land the actual place it was born to be, but first we need to get rid of the Queen."

"How?"

Cain rubbed his muzzle, then he snapped his fingers, smiling at his guards.

"Find the thief Ariaz,our queen isabout to learn of what happened to her past friend."


	3. The dirt on friends

Chapter 3

The Dirt of Friends

Ariaz rested inside this quarters, a large house, hammock, poles with strong rope to swing to each floor, paintings (Stolen), jewelry (Stolen), and weaponry (also stolen), his house was perfect from the rest. He sharpened his sword with a piece of adamantine, he loved the new look of his blade as he sharpened it, it was becoming see through like a diamond. Someone knocked at his door, he didn't know who would dare bother him at his alone time.

"Enter."

Carol stepped inside his house, she was lost in the treasures it contained, then she looked at Ariaz.

"Oh, hey Carol, what can I do for you?"

"I…was wondering, if I could…sleep with you tonight."

"Sure, I'll get a spare Hammock."

"No…I mean…I want to sleep not beside you, but with you."

A silence filled the room for about five minutes, then Ariaz actually came back to reality.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now hold up, I'm not actually ready for this-"

"I didn't mean that way! I just don't want to be alone tonight, I need something warm to keep me in."

"Oh…you're cold and don't want to be alone, alright, well make yourself at home."

Carol smiled and examined the paintings inside his house, many were of cerinian historic property, the jewelry glowed in the moon, shining in its ray of beauty, she gazed at Ariaz, his bracelet was also a cerinian jewel, glowing with the color of the sun. She felt a slight warmth from the sight of that gem.

"Well, lets get some sleep, tomorrow, we got a big day for the cerinian town."

Carol climbed over Ariaz, lying on his side, and rested her head of his shoulder, falling asleep on his arm. Ariaz looked at her purple fur and her white stomach fur, he felt whole when he was near her. He stroked her face with the his index finger, and kissed her on the fore-head.

_"I love you Carol."_

Morning/ Cerinian town

The captain and his guards walked into the woods, tracking down Blitz with staff and rifle in paw. They looked at the tree near the shore of Cerina, hook sword marks were dabbed going upwards into the treetops.

"Well, look what we have here."

The captain bashed his staff against the tree, magically making a stairway, climbing up the tree, knowing that they may have found what they were looking for over ten years, and they did, the thief haven. Before they could make a move, Ariaz jumped down in front of them, pushing almost all the Guards off the tree top. Cain quickly stood up and held his axe, staring at Ariaz.

"Well wadda ya know, if it isn't Cain of the Crimson guard."

"Well if isn't Ariaz, king of the thieves."

Ariaz held his long sword out, crouching while Cain unsheathed his Axe, swinging it at Ariaz, but missing every slash.

"Come on, you'll have to do better then that!"

Ariaz evaded another swing from the axe and landed with a handstand, spinned and kicked Cain in the face, knocking him away from his body. Ariaz jumped down from the tree and blew into a nearby horn, warning all thieves of intruders, the thieves stumbles over the place andreadied themselves with any weapon they could get their paws on, Ariaz leaped off and flipped once, landing on the on the platform to face the Guards.

"Alright you Cerinian scumbags, come on out, and let us show you what thieves really can do under my hand."

Cain and over one thousand guards stepped out into a clearing, only one hundred thieves were inside the haven. Cain smiled as the guards prepared their rifles and staffs with magic.

"Now Ariaz, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"English please."

"Either you come with us, or we burn this haven to the ground and take you anyway!"

"Like you could take me, we built this Haven in a day, and we'll do it again if we have too."

Cain leaped forward and actually quaked the ground, noticing Carol next to him. He grabbed her by the throat and held her high, Ariaz panicked, he was afraid that Cain would kill her.

"Come with us, or this young vixen dies, you'll be coming back from the town, but she won't be coming back from where she's going if you refuse."

"Alright, alright don't hurt her!"

Cain lowered his arm, Blitz hid from his sight, hoping that he wouldn't be found, but Cain already knew that Blitz was there.

"You win."

Ariaz fell to his knees, he had been defeated, Cain threw Carol to the side of him and signaled Guards to shackle him, then shackled Blitz after Cain kicked him out of his hiding spot. He looked down at the pain filled Blitz.

"Blitz, I cannot believe that you would betray your mother."

"She's not my damn Mother! She looks nothing like me!"

"Still, you defied your mothers orders and her law, so…I'll tell you one thing."

Cain stepped closer to Blitz for a whisper, whatever Cain was about to tell Blitz, he wasn't going to like it.

"I am going to kill her and rule Cerina, and not you, not the thief king, and none of these thieves can do a damn thing about it."

Blitz struggled to strike down Cain, but his shackles were to strong for him to break free, The guards held onto the chains tightly, Blitz and Ariaz was taken away, Ariaz wasn't even putting up a fight, Blitz struggled to get free, but it was hopless.

"Cain, you Miserable bastard!"

Carol tried to get herself up, but once she was standing, they had already left, she was unable to do anything now to save Ariaz. Carol held her paws over her face and cried, Ariaz was taken away to face trial of Cerinian judgment, where, most likly, he would be executed.

Cerinian town

"Blitz…I…I am dishonored by your negligence to the Cerinian order, I sent you to patrol and seek out what happened to the other Prisoner, and I find that you have sided with the thieves! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"None of your fucking business."

Everyone in the Court gasped, the town was peaceful place, Blitz was the first to even curse in front of the entire town.

"Throw what ever you can at me, and I'll just keep coming."

"I will. Cain...do what you will to him. I don't raise traitors in my town."

Krystal signaled to have Blitz taken away, then she looked down at Cain with an readied face for the next person to be judged.

"Alright Cain, you say that you have found a human?"

"Of Course, I think you may like who I have found."

Ariaz stood in the center of the court, keeping his head down from Krystal's eyes, knowing his secret was going to be blown into oblivion.

"Your majesty, I give you…the one and only…Ariaz, king of thieves!"

Krystal just froze, then quickly stood up, ordering everyone to leave court, the Cerinians moved out of the court until the room was empty, Krystal ran down the steps, hoping that it was a lie, she looked at Ariaz, lifting his head, and backed away in fear, it was true. It was Ariaz, her childhood friend.

"Ariaz…why?"

"Hey, we have to go our own seperate ways don't we? You were royalty and I was…well, into stealth."

"Yes, but why thievery? Why didn't you come back?"

"Because…fate…doesn't always bring the right person."

Krystal looked down at the floor, Ariaz's words were true. He was the thief King, and she was the Queen of Cerina, it's not a good mix.

"I mean look at you, you have robes and the whole town under your rule, me, well, I have a haven, taking care of thieves, wanderers who need shelter."

"Yes, but you didn't need to leave me out of your life! After my father was angry with you, you ran away from town, I was devastated…I...became alone. You didn't come to even start over again."

"I am sorry…but I can't throw ten years of my life away, We were kids, I didn't mean that much to anyone anyway."

"You did to me!"

Ariaz froze, what was Krystal saying to him, he just kept his eye on her, wondering what the big deal was about him anyway.

"Nothing in the palace ever made me happy, nothing, butthen you came into my life, and I was reawakened, but then you left after my fathers anger of how you should have stayed away from every royal family member.You filled me with sorrow when you didn't return."

"Like I said, I am sorry, but I'm not a Cerinian, I'm not even a vulpine, plus…I...found someone…actually…I love her."

"What? You…you don't even care about me anymore! You just left me behind and went to go fall for someone else!"

"Krystal, please try to understand that I-"

"No! You listen right now Ariaz, I cared about you, I hoped that you would come back, and now…you're a thief king and with someone else!"

"Krystal…you'll never understand."

"Just go away, I...I hate you."

Ariaz lifted his head, and slowly let it fall again. Krystal signaled to have Ariaz taken away, she ran to her quarters and cried, leaving Ariaz to feel guilt in his heart. Cain slowly walked over to him with a smile on his face.

"Well don't worry thief boy, once she is out of the way, I'll set you free, just like I said to you when I threatened that Vixen of yours."

"Damn it…she…"

"What?"

"She was wrong, I did care, but now…not anymore."

Ariaz stood up hoping what he was about to say would also catch Krystals ears.

"I HATE YOU TOO!"

It did because he heard the door slam so she could hide her cries,she really got her tears out. Cain looked down at him, like he had done him a great favor.

"Thank you for saying that, this should make my job easier."

Ariaz was left there in the center of the court, not taken away, just left there to cry, a small light shining down on him as the rest of the court room became silent and dark.

"_I hate you too."_

He lowered his head with guilt and sadness, then the room...finally was dark.


	4. Carol's rescure mission

Chapter 4

Carol's rescue mission

Carol walked inside Ariaz's house, and headed for the weaponry that he had, looking around for what she could use, she picked up some armlets and relaxed her grand spear on her shoulder. She was going to the Cerinian Town of where Ariaz was taken: A rescue mission.

Making her way down the tree quietly, she started to walk slowly and cautiously towards the next few rows of trees, making her way towards the gate of the town, it was closed, so there was only one thing to do: Climb.

She twirled her grappling hook and threw it into the sky, landing on the wall, locking into the concrete.She started topull herself up the wall, determined to rescue her friend. She placed her arm on the wall and pulled herself onto the top, gazing at the town, the torches that kept it from the night sky, the buildings made out of stone, gardens almost everywhere, fountains…Carol like the haven better.

She climbed down the wall and into the town, creeping her way into the palace, guards may have guarded the front gates, but she climbed onto the wall with grappling gloves, allowing her to walk and crawl on walls. She crawled into the palace without Guards noticing her and slowly touched the marble floor, looking at a small table near the prison gate, on top of it was the keys, she slowly grabbed them, alerting no one around her. She entered the gate and looked around for Ariaz, she found Blitz first.

"Blitz?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm Carol, I am a thief too, I'm here to get you and Ariaz out of here."

"Alright…then go on."

Carol placed the key in the lock, unlocking the door and letting Blitz out of his cell, the two ran across many cell doors, trying to find Ariaz, but he wasn't in either one.

"Where is he?"

"Ariaz wasn't taken to the cells, he must have been taken to somewhere else…follow me, I think I know where he is."

Carol ran with Blitz, hoping that he might know where they are holding Ariaz, she couldn't leave without him. Blitz ran up the stairs and pushed the judges chair, where a hidden door was built in the wall. Carol looked confused, wondering what a door would be doing in the back of the judges chair.

"Well come on Carol, you want to save Ariaz right?"

Carol nodded and followed Blitz into the chamber, wondering where this would lead to, Blitz moved the stone slab in front of them to the side, allowing Carol to find Ariaz chained in the center of the room of cog wheels, the cog wheels turned for a certain time and fired an arrow each time they made three full rotations, scarring his back.

"Hold onAriaz, I'll get you out of this."

Carol unlocked his wrists and legs, helping him up before another arrow could fire directly into his flesh. She and Blitz dragged Ariaz to the wall, healing him the best way they could, but he was losing a great amount of blood, Carol looked down at Ariaz as his breathing was becoming slower, and slower.

"Come on Ariaz, we'll get you to the haven, please hold on!"

Ariaz…had stopped breathing, his lifeless body lied against the wall.

"No…no, please, please Ariaz, don't leave me behind!"

Carol cried as she hugged Ariaz, Blitz's ears lowered as his face was filled with guilt.

"I love you."

A tear rolled down Carols face and onto Ariaz's chest, but it stopped in the center, and formed into a golden liquid, now forming around his body, Carol back away along with Blitz as Ariaz was covered in the golden water, thenthe liquidbounced off him like water hitting a rock, Carol tears rolled down her face with happiness: Ariaz was alive, his scars, his wounds, all healed. He looked at Carol with a smile and a tired look.

"Heaven…is great you know."

Carol wrapped her arms around his neck, she couldn't be anymore happier, the three made their way towards the gate, Ariaz and Blitz were given grappling gloves to follow Carol, they climbed out of the palace and ran towards the wall, climbing the great wall, no one to notice them or stop them.

"Alright, lets get back to the haven, everyone is probably worried about me."

They climbed down the wall and ran towards the forest, climbing into the haven, Carol smiled at Ariaz, knowing that he was with her again, but the golden liquid confused her, but she didn't let her confusion get to her, she had Ariaz back.

Morning/ town

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS! BRING HIM BACK! THAT IS AN ORDER!"

"Yes I know your majesty, but what if we can't?"

Krystal lifted Cain off the ground with her paw around his throat.

"Then you're out of a job…permanently, do I make myself clear Cain."

Cain nodded, his plan was falling apart, how did Ariaz escape from the special prison, how did Blitz escape, he was afraid, he only had until midnight to find the thieves. Then he smiled and turned to his queen.

"I know who Ariaz loves."

Krystalknelt down, evil in her eyes, she already had an evil plan inside her mind.

"Tell me."


	5. Bane, the wolf of the moon

Chapter 5

Bane, the wolf of the moon

Thanks Silver meta dragon for allowing me to put you in my story, your character contribute has not gone unheard.

A wolf ran through the forest at a zooming speed, holding his naginata, or a double bladed sword, his black coat hid him well, his clothes gave him a great look, he escaped from the town, escaping from his execution, he never died from an execution, because he always got out somehow. His silver stripe on top of his head shined in the moon, his black fur allowed him to hide well. He was a mercenary.

_"Let them come…I'll be waiting right here."_

Ariaz looked down from his tree top and looked at the Lupine, wondering why he was standing there, then he noticed Cerinian guards walking towards the shore, the lupine hid away from them, circling around a tree to come behind them. He held his naginata high and zoomed through the guards, everything was quiet, then he stomped his foot, and the guards fell apart, split in half.

_"Wow, he'd make a perfect ally!…but something is wrong about him…he radiates a dark aura."_

Ariaz hopped down, catching Bane's attention, he gripped the red handle on his weapon tightly, keeping his eyes on every part of Ariaz, making sure he wouldn't make a successful attack. Ariaz leaped forward and swung his sword, blocking the lupines attacks, but it was hard, the lupine attacked twice with each swing, Ariaz couldn't get out of the frenzy of slashes.

_"Can't…hold out…much longer!"_

Ariaz pushed the lupine away with his blade and flipped over him, but had to block even more of the naginata's attacks, Bane's weapon was long and able to attack twice, but Ariaz was still greater in skill, his speed and keen eyes made him the king of the thieves, his swordplay was also unmatched. But this lupine was no push over, he was powerful with his weapon, he plunged it into the ground moved his hair our of his eye sight.

"You're no normal human I'd expect…who are you?"

"Ariaz, king of thieves."

"I am Bane, mercenary of Corneria, master of close range combat."

Ariaz didn't bow, knowing that would give Bane the chance to attack, he didn't greet him in anyway, he just waited for the next barrage of attacks, but the name of the wolf made him remember. Where did he hear that name?

"I'll make this quick thief king, no one on Cerina can stand against my naginata, but I don't blame them, they use magic against me when I'm immune to all elements."

"No…then you…must be…the wolf of the moon!"

"That is correct young sir, I am Bane, the wolf of the moon, I am feared in many ways all over the lylat system, now, why should I trouble myself into fighting someone as weak as you?"

Ariaz leaped forward with a high speed and plowed Bane into a tree, but he was unharmed, padding himself of broken bark and leaves.

"Now I actually have a challenge, Well...COME ON!"

Now Bane was faster withhis slashes of his weapon, Ariaz couldn't keep up with the speed to attack back, but he could still block the attacks, Ariaz rolled to the side and Bane had his weapon strike the ground, gettting stuck, then Ariaz swung his sword upward, slicing Banes back, but he was unharmed, he turned to Ariaz with a smile.

"Really now, you think that is going to hurt me?"

Bane didn't bleed, but he had only a shirt, pants, and a jacket on him, how come he was unharmed by Ariaz's sword? Ariaz looked closely at the jacket, then his eye's became huge: the jacket was made out of pure diamond!

_"HOW IN THE WORLD? WHERE DID HE GET A DIAMOND JACKET?"_

Bane cocked his head and twirled his naginata, then relaxed it on his shoulder.

"Your attacks will get you no where."

Ariaz looked for a weak spot, knowing the head wasn't a good attack place at all, and he didn't know if the shirt was made of diamond too, there had to be a way to strike the wolf.

Bane attacked again, but only sliced the air, Ariaz wasn't in front of him or around him, he had disappeared into the tree tops, Bane had a disappointed face as he looked up into the tree tops, relaxing his weapon on his shoulder.

"Ah come on, you could have won…_when hell freezes over._"

Ariaz wasn't going back down, Bane shrugged and jumped up onto the tree top with one jump, looking at the Haven in awe, it was beautiful, but he wanted to find Ariaz: Once he began a fight, he had to end it.

Ariaz's house

"Ariaz, what happened? We heard clashes down below."

"A black lupine attacked me…he…"

"Bone?"

"No…Bane…a powerful lupine with black diamond clothes."

"And you…"

"Yes…I retreated back to the haven, the battle couldn't be won."

Carol wrapped her arms around Ariaz as they knelt on the Hammock, she looked directly into his eyes, and slowly closed hers and Ariaz closed his, ready to kiss each other, until Bane bashed opened the door, arrows sticking out of his back, Ariaz sighed and stood up, holding his sword.

"Will you ever give up?"

"Once I start a fight, I end that fight."

The two walked outside in the center of the haven, thieves all around them, it was going to be a bloody fight in a bloody arena.

"Lets make this an even fight okay? No diamond clothes."

"Alright, I can agree with that."

Bane removed his shirt and jacket, his pants were going to stay on, his chest had a long silver X across it, he twirled his naginata and then held it in back of him. Ariaz was unafraid of the lupine, he removed his shirt and revealed his minor muscles. He lunged at Bane, now they were in a frenzy of blocking and attacking, swinging their weapons like so fast that a couple slashes was a flash, flashes were seen all through the battle. Ariaz performed the same counter he did on the ground: rolled and swung. But Bane was ready for the attack, Ariaz swung his blade upward, but noticed that his attacked failed, Bane's spine was pushed inward, giving his back a curve just avoiding the slash but a inch.

_"Even without the Black diamond clothes he's still very skillful. Think, how can I strike him when he's fast as me?…think…think…Ah ha! Make him hit himself with his weapon!"_

Bane swung his naginata at Ariaz, starting up the Frenzy again, flashes containing over 12+ slashes each, the two weren't even tired, but their weapons were red hot from clashing so many times, one weapon would soon break if this had kept on going.

_"Alright Ariaz, time this right, and you just won."_

Ariaz moved his foot forward and swung his blade upward with brute strength, having the naginata cut Bane across the face. Bane reeled away and held his face in pain, blood dripping from the scar, he looked up, Ariaz stood over him with his sword relaxed on his shoulder.

"It takes more then skill and a weapon to be called a man…remember that Bane. (Looks at Carol as she gave him a sad look) Alright…Bane…if you wish to stay, I will allow it, I'll let you live, if you side with me."

Bane stood up, using the naginata for support, he placed his shirt and Jacket on.

"Ariaz…"

Ariaz looked at him with a normal face, not smiling but not angered.

"You have deal."

Ariaz shook Bane's paw, he had a powerful ally at his side to fight against Krystal now.


	6. Cain's plan

Chapter 6

Cain's plan

Cain walked towards the gates of the city, he never thought he had to go alone to retrieve Carol, especially when the killer, Bane, was out there in the forest. He firmly gripped his staff and rifle, then he walked into the forest, using the gem on the head of his staff as a light to guide his path, but dim to hide from the thieves. He didn't want any fighting when thieves guarded the forest.

_"Damn it, why did Ariaz have to escape, my plan was working perfectly. All right, it was the purple vixen, must remember that."_

Cain came across the tree, slowly climbing up not to make a noise, but then he remembered that Ariaz would jumped down, looking for how he always knew, he found a trip wire, this wire signaled Ariaz of an intruder, so he climbed around the tree top and looked directly at the haven, unnoticed by everyone. Everyone was asleep in their houses and huts, giving Cain the perfect opportunity to search the area, hoping he would find Carol before he lost his job and ruin his plan. He checked the windows of houses, still he could not find Carol until he came to Ariaz house, or manor, he peered into the window and looked away, ready to vomit of what he saw, he looked back inside, they started to fall asleep on each other, giving Cain the time to strike now. He crept into the manor, it was huge inside with all the stolen artifacts and paintings, he looked down at the two and placed his staff over them, a small powder fell onto their faces, keeping them asleep through any loud noise or movement of their bodies. Cain picked up Carol's naked body and carried her away, leaving Ariaz with only his sword and pants intact.

_"Finally, I have the girl, oh Krystal, it will be great to watch you fall!"_

Morning

The thieves gathered around Ariaz as he sat in sadness, nothing in the entire haven or Cerina could make him happy without Carol, he needed her, but she wasn't anywhere to be found on the haven.

"I'm sure there are more females out there sir."

"I don't care about those females, I care about Carol."

A fat lion thief ran towards Ariaz with a small cube in his paw, panting from the small run, he was sweating from just taking about twenty steps.

"Sir (wheeze)…you should (cough) see what happened last night!"

Ariaz took the small cube and stared at the small footage of lasts night recording, his eyes went huge with anger, when it ended, he clenched the cube and broke it in his hand, looking at Bane and Blitz, signaling them to follow him to the town. On the cube was a small writing: Made of Adamantine, Cerinian craftwork.

_"I'm getting Carol, I'm not letting Cain, not Krystal, not even a damn army stop me from getting her back!"_

Court (empty)

"So…you're the one that took Ariaz's heart?"

Carol looked at Krystal, her mouth bleeding of the tortures she was put through by the guards, she didn't know why Krystal was doing this.

"And…you're the other prisoner from that ship?"

Carol nodded her head, some blooding shaking off her face.

"Ah well…tell me…why did you take Ariaz away?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my old friend Ariaz who's now the king of thieves!"

Carol wondered why Krystal even cared, Ariaz had already told Carol everything he said to Krystal, why was Krystal still picking at the subject?

"Why…do you still care?"

Krystal straightened her back and looked back down at Carol, her look at her made Carol feel nervous.

"Because he was my friend first…that gives you no right to take him."

"He doesn't…even care about you."

Krystal cocked her head and kicked Carol across the face, more blood coming from her mouth and she lowered her head, too weak to fight back.

"Take her away."

Krystal walked away to her quarters, alone in the hall, then she felt a swift blow to her head from a staff, she fell to the ground, holding her head in pain, looking at the blood. She tried to look at her attacker, all she saw was Cain, who brung down another blow to her head with his staff, knocking her out.

"It's mine now, your majesty. Take her away, put her with that purple Vixen."

Cain walked up to the throne, and sat down, a rumbling came over the town, the markings of royalty and the new leader of Cerina was burnt into his skin by magic, he was now king of Cerina. A guard knelt down to the new king.

"What is your first order sir?"

Cain rubbed his chin, then snapped his fingers.

"Bring me Ariaz, I like to thank him for making this possible."

Another guard stepped forward and saluted to his new king

"Sir, the potions are complete."

"Good...Ariaz will soon get his reward."

Cain's small chuckle the turned into an evil laugh, what ever he had planned for Ariaz, it wasn't going to be good.

At the gates

Ariaz kicked the gate like he was punching a punching bag, he wanted to get into that town, Blitz following behind them, his bow readied with an arrow, Bane with his naginata in paw, and Ariaz with his sword in hand and another sword in the other hand.

The gates slowly opened up as two guards walked out looking at each other.

"So we just find Ariaz and ask him to come with us to-"

The two guards looked at the thief king and looked back each other, then back at the group.

"Well that was quick."

The second guard cleared his throat.

"Ariaz of the thieves haven, Our king Cain has-"

"WHAT! CAIN IS THE NEW RULER?"

"Yes, he insists-"

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

Ariaz shoved the two guards to the sides of him, making his way into the town, he was putting this to an end, tired of the guards chasing him, especially wanting revenge against Cain for threatening Carol. He was seriously angered.

Guards ran forward, holding small bottles of liquid in their paws, throwing them at the small group. Blitz was terrified, knowing what the potions contained.

"Ariaz! Don't get splashed by that stuff, it does horrible things to you, I mean horrible!"

Ariaz jumped out of the way with great evasion, running forward towards the guards, dodging each bottle, but then barrages of bottles came, Ariaz rolled forward to evaded the bottles, he jumped and leaped out of incoming bottles, moving to the sides, moving backwards, he couldn't dodge them all forever. One bottle was coming right for him, all of them were, he was cornered, everything stopped when they didn't strike him, he looked up and gasped, Bane took the barrage for him, there was no more bottles left to be thrown at the small group. Bane fell backwards, landing hard on the ground, glass and silver and gold liquid was splashed over his whole body, he was aching in pain and his skin bubbled, burned and ripped as scales pushed out through the fur, his tail blew up and a long silver tail took its place, the scales pushed up through his flesh as he coughed up blood. He cried as his skin wasripping open and scales came up from his torn flesh, a dragon head was his new head, wings burst out of his back with blood dripping and flesh dangling. His bones were shifting around his body, cracking his spine and legs. His spine started to form spikes, pushing through the scales, leaving him in further pain, he held his head, horns popping out the back andstabbed his claws.He wasn't a wolf anymore, he was a silver dragon, a black X across his chest and a black stripe on his head with short black hair.

"Bane?…Wha…what happened to you?"

"I…Don't know…it hurts!"

Blitz ran towards the two, but felt the human strength of Ariaz and he was pressed against the wall hard.

"What the hell have they done to him!"

"The liquid changes the body…of a normal being into a Cerinian, but if it is used against a Cerinian, they change…into something else, something that is not from Cerina!"

Ariaz hadlet go of Blitz, releasing his choking hands from Blitz's neck and helped Bane onto his feet, placing Banes left arm over his neck. He looked at the palace with an evil glare, anger was apart of his stare.

_"You've gone too far Cain, too far!"_


	7. Prisoner of Cerina

Chapter 7

Prisoner of Cerina

Ariaz and company rushed towards the doors of the palace, where Cain was, sitting on the throne, waiting for the return of his guards with Ariaz, but didn't expect that Ariaz would rush through the door with his company. He pointed his long sword at Cain.

"You are not destined to rule Cerina!"

"How is that may I ask?"

"Krystal has not passed on, she is still alive! I can tell!"

"You are right young human thief, or should I say…"

Ariaz felt a swift slash to the back of his pants, behind him a fox tail popped out.

"Half-breed thief."

Bane looked down at Ariaz's tail, he was a human, how could he have a tail if Humans couldn't?

"Ariaz…how?"

Ariaz sighed and looked at it Bane, his face was sad, knowing that his greatest secret had been found out.

"I…have kept many secrets from everyone in the past, about my parents, my mother…she was a vixen, and my father was a human. He was drunk and left my mother in pregnancy. I was born, as a half-breed of Fox and human."

"Well that explains the great speed."

"Yes…but I still hate myself for being like this."

Cain walked down stairs from his throne, holding a staff and his axe.

"I knew about this when I saw you with that purple Vixen, your feet and tail were all I could see, but they were indeed not human parts. So…you are the half-breed, the one who's genes were differed, making you, as they call it, a freak."

Ariaz looked back at Cain with anger, he was called many things: thief, robber, disgusting, worthless human, spendable, flea infested, but when called a freak, the insulter had gone too far.

Ariaz rushed forward and swung his blade at Cain, cutting his chest as it poured blood, Cain placed his paw on the wound, then the blood on the floor floated back into the scar, healing it. Ariaz was amazed and shocked, Cain had completely healed from the assault.

"Being a king has its advantages…being a thief has nothing."

Cain lifted Ariaz by the head and threw him at the wall, cracking the concrete that Ariaz impacted with, his back was in pain as he fell to the floor. He looked up at Cain, using his blade as support to hold himself up. Bane lunged at Cain and tossed him into the air behind him, crashing into the ceiling and onto the ground, Cain floated to his feet and grabbedBane by the head and spun, making a cyclone, then threw him at the wall, crashing through the hard bricks. Cain felt a barrage of arrows strike his back, Blitz never stopped firing, his three quivers contained over five hundred skinny arrows, Cain looked at Blitz and snapped his fingers, setting the arrows ablaze, then he grabbed Blitz's head and plowed him through multiple concrete poles, then he thrust him at the wall, letting him drop to the ground.

"Fools! No can defeat me, I am the ruler of Cerina!"

"Your wrong."

Cain turned to Ariaz, now standing, looking like he never felt pain in the first place, his lips had a small trickle of blood roll down his neck.

"Krystal is the rightful ruler of Cerina, not you."

Cain started to take slow steps towards Ariaz.

"These Cerinians know their ruler, the ruler they know is kind hearted, generous, and an actual royalty!"

Even in the prison cells, Krystal could hear her friends words, a tear rolled down her face.

"They choose her even if you were royalty."

Cain was now in front of Ariaz.

"And you know that, don't you?"

Cain brought his fist to Ariaz's face, plowing him into the wall again, he removed his blood covered fist from Ariaz's cheek, letting him fall to his knees.

"Never speak to your new ruler Half-breed in that tone, or I'll wring your neck and have you torn apart!"

Ariaz tried to look up at Cain, but he was too much in pain to even fight back, Cain was too strong.

"YOU MUSTN'T GIVE UP ARIAZ! I STILL HAVE FAITH IN YOU! FIGHT BACK!"

Ariaz knew who that voice belonged to, it belonged to Krystal, even in pain, she still had faith in Ariaz, he stood up and stared at Cain, and punched him in the face, launching him across the room.

"I may be a half-breed, but I'm no push over!"

Ariaz rushed forward and sliced the staggering Cain across the face, and kicked him across the ground, bouncing off the stairs. Cain held up his paw, begging for mercy.

"Wait Ariaz…w-we could be partners, we could rule Cerina side by side!"

Ariaz only walked closer to the back stepping Cain.

"Sorry Cain…but there is only one ruler of Cerina, and that's Krystal!"

Ariaz grabbed Cain by the ankle and threw him at the poles in back of him. Cain landed with a loud thud after he was thrown against the wall, dropping from twenty feet in the air.

"Ariaz…please…have mercy!"

"NO ARIAZ! BRING YOUR ANGER DOWN ON HIM! DESTROY HIM!"

Ariaz picked up the staff that belonged to the ruler, giving them power over Cerina, Animate armor guards started walking towards Ariaz, Cain started chuckle.

"You really think you can use that against me, you little burglar?"

Ariaz gripped the staff in his hand tightly, the animate Armors about to bring down their weapons, then the staff glowed, the animate armors put down their weapons, Cain stopped laughing.

"Impossible!"

Bane managed to get back up and enter the prison cells, freeing Carol and Krystal from the cold and dark place. Ariaz looked at the staff with a power hungry look, but then became a normal face as he looked outside the palace doors, many Guards were being attack by animate armors.

"No!"

Cain looked confused, he didn't understand what Ariaz disagreed with.

"I'm not going to be you!"

Ariaz brought the staff up and swung it downward towards the ground.

"NO!"

The staves gem shattered on the floor, Cain's eyes started to bleed, his stomach was starting to rip open, his insides floating out of is body, he yelled in pain, then he glowed a dark glow with a red aura, melting onto the ground, Ariaz looked at the puddle, the heart of Cain was still beating, Ariaz put his foot on top of it and squashed it, blood flying everywhere. Cain's blood, his guts, everything that was apart of him, disappeared from sight, he was dead.

Later that day

"My fellow Cerinians, it seems that the heavens have shined down on me again, a savior had come to this town and dispatched the heathen Cain of the crimson guard. I havetaken back the throne and shall rule from this day forward!"

The crowed cheered, all staring at their queen, holding flags in there paws, some using magic to make fireworks.

"I now thank the saviors for…wait, where'd they go?…WHERES MY STAFF?"

Everyone looked around, then Krystal spotted a figure on the top of the wall: it was Ariaz, holding in his hands the staff Krystal owned.

"THANK YOU GENEROUS HOST!"

Bane, Blitz, Carol, and Ariaz jumped down from the wall and to the haven of thieves, they finally had the ultimate artifact that would make them rich.

Night time

Ariaz snuck out of the haven and back to the town, holding in his hand the real staff, in his pack, replicas of the staff, he sprinted towards the palace when he got inside, climbing up the palace walls to Krystals room, looking at her sleep on her huge bed. He crept in and laid the staff in front of her, giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams…old friend."

Ariaz crept back to the wall and perched himself on the window, until he heard Krystal awaken behind him, holding her staff in her paws.

"Ariaz?"

"Yeah its me…"

"Thanks."

"No prob."

Krystal fell back asleep, Ariaz saluted her and jumped out the window, grabbing a tree and flinging him over the wall, but holding onto the edge, pulling himself up and running towards the front wall where the gate was. He jumped down and walked to the shore, the moon reflecting the water, shining against his face. Carol walked over and sat down beside her friend.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes."

Carol rested against Ariaz, she could never leave Cerina, knowing that the ships weren't allowed to be used by thieves, she was a prisoner to a world that recognized her as a thief, but a human that recognized her as his friend, she never wanted to leave. She wanted to be with Ariaz.

End

A/N: sorry if there wasn't enough action, its just the way I write, I hoped you enjoyed this story.


End file.
